disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy/Gallery
Images of King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Animation turbo grafiti.jpg|Graffiti of Turbo HELLOOOO!!!.JPG|King Candy jumping out of the curtains Tumblr_static_wreck-it_ralph_king_candy_silly.png wreckitralphrosterracebillcandy.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill at the opening race ceremony King-candy-funny-face.png tumblr_ml1sbzZvgw1s9xpuyo1_1280.jpg|King Candy tossing his coin wreckitralphcapkingcandybill.png|King Candy and Sour Bill see Vanellope at the opening race ceremony Kingbillshock.jpg|King Candy witnessing the destruction Ralph caused tumblr_mh4xhpl3a21rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy on his throne tumblr_inline_mnq21fjLgp1qz4rgp.jpg|"I'm King Candy" WreckItRalphPhoto_09-616x257.jpg tumblr_mh4xi0SZtG1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill becoming suspicious of Ralph's presence in Sugar Rush King_Candy_and_Sour_Bill_08.png|King Candy laughs when Ralph mentions that he had his own medal tumblr_mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1_1280.jpg|''You game jumped!?'' KingCandy-e1352178463940.jpg|King Candy disappointed of Ralph game jumping tumblr_mh4xilB9vm1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill confronting Ralph with the Oreo guards Tumblr n0tav9Xr5Z1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|"'Children of the candy-corn?' What are you talking about-" tumblr_mdhwf8SOZ71r7kjuyo7_1280.png|King Candy with Ralph Garlic breath.JPG|KIng Candy annoying Ralph Turbo-Tastic!.png|Turbo's catchphrase in Turbo Time Turbo_Twins.png|Turbo wins a trophy. turbo jealous.png|Turbo gets jealous of RoadBlasters. turbo-in-roadblasters.jpg|Turbo in Roadblasters Turbo-road-blasters.jpg Turbo-road-blasters2.jpg wreckitralph12346.jpg|King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan confronting Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_mhm8ffO8to1rm8a0fo2_500.png|"Get them!" Get_them!.jpg tumblr_mhkyyrigXM1qmooxno7_1280.png|King Candy, Wynchel, and Duncan, pursuing Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_mbwvycTR1s1r7bf7do2_1280.png|King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan, searching for Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_me6m6cxGd01qim4fgo7_1280.jpg|King Candy ordering Wynchel and Duncan to find Vanellope King-candy-sour-bill-wynchel-duncan.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg Codeswir.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill entering the code room tumblr_mjw0ya8kn91qmooxno8_1280.png|King Candy grabbing the medal code from the winner's cup code box Candycode.jpg|King Candy's code box tumblr_inline_mhlib4qxQn1qz4rgp.png|King Candy in Sugar Rush's codes wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-9.jpg|King Candy waving to Ralph Kingcandyglasses.jpg|"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?!" candy-and-ralph.jpg tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o2_1280.jpg|"It's yours! Go ahead! Take it!" Medalkingcandy.jpg|King Candy returning Ralph's medal tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o3_1280.jpg|"All I ask is that you hear me out." tumblr_mhl66rKekM1rhfd6ao1_1280.png|"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is?" Fbcdgbb.jpg|King Candy and the subject in a "foreshadow" of when the game's unplugged because of Vanellope Tumblr mk92tmGcvp1rxtfu5o6 1280.png|"I know it's tough..." tumblr_moora8Mw1K1rczby5o9_1280.jpg|"Can I count on you to talk a little senses to her?" Disneyvillainkingcandycodes.jpg|King Candy deleting Vanellope's code Gdavnjtv.jpg|King Candy locking up Sugar Rush's memories Hnbvcvbb.jpg|King Candy with Sweet-Seekers Kingcandy.jpg|King Candy shocked to see Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race King_Candy_attacking_Vanellope.png Tumblr_mujdvafLtT1rh8acqo1_1280.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race tumblr_mujdvafLtT1rh8acqo2_1280.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9609.jpg king candy turning into turbo.jpg|King Candy turning into Turbo 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_01.png|Turbo fighting Vanellope Screen Shot 2013-12-05 at 9.46.31 PM 2.png|Turbo glitching into 8-bit Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9619.jpg TURBO.png|King Candy is revealed as Turbo 185px-Turbo_2.png|Turbo glitching 185px-Turbo_7.png|Turbo notices his cover is blown. Turbo revealed.JPG|Turbo's face becoming 8-bit, after being revealed 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.17.57_PM.png|Turbo panics tumblr_me143cKQ6S1qim4fgo9_1280.jpg|Turbo glitching into King Candy Wreckitralphscreencapturbo.jpg|Turbo introduces himself to Vanellope. tumblr mhjylwWx8b1qh0n97o1 500.png|Turbo puts his classic thumbs-up pose to the viewer. KING.png|Turbo grinning evilly at Vanellope. Turboram.jpg|Turbo trying to ram Vanellope into a wall 185px-Screenshot_2013-08-22_at_4.23.01_PM.png|''End of the line, glitch.'' tumblr_inline_mkgh0km41X1qz4rgp.png 185px-Screenshot_2013-10-17_at_9.52.09_AM.png|Vanellope glitching away from Turbo 185px-Screenshot_2013-10-17_at_9.52.17_AM.png|Turbo is about to bump into a wall wreck-it-ralph-724.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-9721.jpg|A Cy-Bug is about to devour Turbo. tumblr_mhl76sqQI01rhfd6ao1_500.png|Turbo is shocked to see the Cy-Bug. Turbocybugcandy.jpg|Turbo grinning evilly at Ralph Turbo_in_his_Cy-Bug_Form.png 185px-Turbo_Snapshot_03.png|Cy-Bug Turbo wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10009.jpg|Ralph listening to Cy-Bug Turbo's plan. Kingcandybug.jpg|"I should thank you..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10020.jpg|"...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" 200px-Bhjbvgghn.jpg|Ralph versus Cy-Bug Turbo wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10037.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo chasing Ralph. tumblr_static_icon5.png|Cy-Bug Turbo, after being thrown by Ralph. king_candy_bug__up_we_go__by_kirokashu-d5zuwda.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10062.jpg|"I'm not through with you yet!" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10063.jpg king_candy_cybug__you_re_in_my_territory_now_by_kirokashu-d5zupbk.jpg|"Up we go!" 185px-Turbo_cybug_04.jpg|Ralph in Cy-Bug Turbo's clutches Letswatchherdie.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo forcing Ralph to watch Vanellope get killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10298.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to stop the other Cy-Bugs from flying into the cola beacon. Wreck-it-ralph-807.png images (9).jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo being mesmerized by the cola beacon Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to resist his Cy-Bug programming. CyBugKCTurboDietColaDemise.jpg Turbodeath.png|Cy-Bug Turbo getting closer, to the cola beacon wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo, finally reaches the cola beacon, and his death. Tumblr n26w9h8HX71r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n2t0w7YQLn1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2t0uaofOZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2t7z4D8MC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tbikV4lx1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n364luYjsx1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n364luYjsx1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n365cq2hbe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n365au3Plr1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3669ldHnV1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n366bp1Vef1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Video games Dikongcandycart.jpg|King Candy's kart featured in Disney INFINITY Promotional material King Candy's stats.png|King Candy's stats King Candy Sugar Rush game stats.png|King Candy Sugar Rush Game Stats king-candy.jpg|King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, and Duncan in a promotional art wreck-it-ralph-wallpaper_KingCandy-1680x1050.jpg|King Candy promotional poster 23251/232507377/192406_298556376925870_777012644_o.jpg.jpg king candy wallpaper.jpg|King Candy wallpaper 258px-Kcdisney.jpeg|King Candy's pose Concept art New Wreck-It Ralph Concept Art - Charcter Designs 2.jpg|Concept art of King Candy tumblr_mekz3mHnH21qdbhwwo2_1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's kart Wreckitralphdrawings.jpg|Concept art of Wreck-It Ralph characters tumblr_mcpl2yy14k1rjlqpvo6_1280.jpg|Computer graphic picture of King Candy Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o6 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, and the Sugar Rush citizens Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o5 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy in the racing line-up turbo desing.jpg|Turbo concept art desing kingcandycastlewalls.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's palace interior Billcandyart.jpg KingCandySW.jpg|Early concepts of King Candy by Scott Watanabe. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|King Candy and the cops pursue Vanellope and Ralph, by Lorelay Bove. Kcereckitralphconcept.jpg|Early designs for King Candy and Sour Bill Turbo3d.jpg|3D models of Turbo 18-wreck-it-ralph-concept-art-characters.jpg.jpg|A sketch of King Candy Wreck+It+Ralph+-+Candy+startingline+copy.jpg.jpg|Concept art of King Candy at the starting lines imagesCA6VWPFR.jpg|TurboTime's logo 62944822787.jpg|Artwork of the Turbo Pop Vinyl figure Kingcandy_wirvideogame.jpg 77116207380.jpg Sugar+Rush+Box+Art+6.21.11.jpg bug+turbo1.jpg bug+turbo2.jpg bug+turbo3.jpg KCGrandstand.jpg Tie-In Media VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|King Candy furious at Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. KCBillScan1.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book. Kckartbook.jpg|Artwork of King Candy in his kart in a storybook adaption Kcsbgb.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book adaption Kccbgb.jpg|King Candy in his kart, after speaking with Ralph in a storybook adaption KCComic2.png|King Candy in the Malaysian graphic novel. KCComic1.png|King Candy destroying Vanellope's code in the comic. KCbugComic3.png|King Candy's demise in the comic. 29373):).jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill on the cover of a book adaption Lcgoldebbook.jpg 3455432.jpg kingcandyisturbogolden.jpg|Turbo in the golden book adaptions Tumblr mz9kcrfcUm1rti3hfo2 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mebvw609rI1qixbj6.jpg tumblr_mebvzdW1wt1qixbj6.jpg|King Candy as a Cy-Bug in the Golden Books adaption Kingcandychase.jpg Merchandise King Candy Racer.jpg|A King Candy figure complete with his race kart/throne pop-kingcandy.jpg|King Candy Pop Vinyl Figure Concept Art of King Candy.png|A King Candy pin 51EMBGyQb+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|''Sugar Rush'' figure set Wreck-It Ralph - Mystery Set - King Candy ONLY.jpeg|A King Candy pin Kcsodamountinpindisney.jpg|A King Candy Disney Soda Fountain pin wreckItKing.jpg.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of King Candy at the 13 Refelctions of Evil event at Epcot (featuring the Royal Racer and Sour Bill) Turbovinyl.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of Turbo at the 13 Refelctions of Evil event at Epcot 354323_funko_turbo.jpg|Turbo Pop Vinyl figure Ddrrfd2223322.jpg|A custom King Candy Vinylmation figure by Bethany Norris SugarRush 2014 Pinset.jpg Category:Character galleries